


Court Etiquette (The Love Unmasks Us Remix)

by Cinaed



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and after the events of “Hereafter,” Hippolyta has two unexpected conversations and one conversation that, while expected, still manages to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Etiquette (The Love Unmasks Us Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Scott_Eiland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Scott_Eiland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Court Etiquette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3003) by M_Scott_Eiland. 
  * Inspired by [Kindred Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3062) by M_Scott_Eiland. 



> Thanks go out to schlicky for looking this over for me! Spoilers mostly for "Hereafter," but the final scene includes dialogue from “This Little Piggy.” Most of the dialogue in the second scene is taken directly from M_Scott_Eiland's fic "Court Etiquette." Hope you enjoy the story, M_Scott_Eiland! I had a lot of fun writing it.

He says we all masquerade as impassive people because  
passion exposes ourselves as assailable (a word that means  
defenseless). _That love unmasks us and that’s risky._  
-         “The Tutor” by Eireann Corrigan

 **I.**

Over the centuries, death had become as unfamiliar to Hippolyta as the timber of a man’s voice.

She grew too used to Themyscira, she thought, allowed herself to grow soft and complacent in the safe isolation of her island. How else to explain the unease that had settled into her stomach like a stone, the way every part of her longed to be home and away from Metropolis? She didn’t understand how her daughter could bear Man’s World, with its death and unthinkable cruelties.

At the funeral, Hippolyta situated herself a few rows back from Diana, her gaze fixed upon her daughter’s back. The praises and lamentations by Diana’s fellow Justice League compatriots seemed far away as she studied her daughter, saw how grief had left Diana still and mute.

When everyone rose to follow the coffin to its internment, Hippolyta allowed herself to fade into the crowd of milling mourners. She made herself as unobtrusive as possible.

If, afterwards, Diana wishes to seek her out, Hippolyta will be there to offer comfort; should Diana seek solace elsewhere, Hippolyta will simply go back to Diana’s apartment and mourn privately.

And Hippolyta _will_ mourn, for all that Kal-El was a man and not one of her Amazons. Warriors of his caliber were few and far between. His death was a loss to all who knew him, as a hero of Themyscira, a hero of Man’s World, and a friend.

Someone cleared his throat and said awkwardly, “Your Majesty?”

She blinked, thoughts startled into flight, and looked at the man standing before her. The crowd was dispersing, people wandering off with bowed heads, in forlorn groups and one-by-one. She’s missed the final part of the internment during her contemplation.

She searched instinctively for her daughter, but Diana was nowhere to be found.

The Flash smiled. Even behind the mask, he radiated youth and uncertainty. Then again, perhaps that was Hippolyta’s imagination speaking. Would she have thought him so had she not discovered The Flash’s true identity? When her scrying had shown her The Flash’s true face those months ago, Wally West had seemed so very young.

The Flash was speaking, she realized. She refocused her attention.

“The proper title _is_ Your Majesty, right? I know it is for most royalty, but I didn’t know if Amazonian culture was different--” He stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. The pace of his speech had increased with each word, and now he took a breath and spoke slower. “Wondy went off with Ms. Lane. I didn’t, uh, know if you were joining her?”

“Your Majesty will be fine. And no, I was not planning on it,” Hippolyta said. She pressed her lips tightly together, resisting the urge to ask, _Wondy?_ Did her daughter really allow him to call her that? “I think I will go back to Diana’s apartment.”

The young man fidgeted, feet moving restlessly beneath him as though he longed to run. “Are you hungry? I know a great Greek restaurant two blocks down.”

Hippolyta didn’t _stare_ at him, precisely, but she did pause, startled by the invitation. “A Greek restaurant,” she repeated carefully, in case she’d misheard.

The Flash grinned more confidently this time. “I figured you might be homesick for some Greek cuisine. Wait ‘til you taste Algaia’s halva.”

Hippolyta hesitated a moment before she answered. The Flash’s invitation seemed sincere, with no apparent ulterior motive. And her daughter _did_ trust him. Besides, just the mention of halva made Hippolyta’s mouth water and her heart (and stomach) long for Themyscira.

“I have no way to pay,” she said.

The Flash shook his head. “You’re one of Algaia’s heroines. For you, it’ll be free.”

“I see,” Hippolyta said. “I am rather hungry,” she admitted after a moment. She had been too wrapped up in her daughter’s grief to eat this morning.

“Great! Let’s go!” For a second, the Flash blurred and vanished. An instant later he was back, looking sheepish. “Oh, right. Or we could walk. Walking is good.”

The restaurant was small and dimly lit, but it smelled of home. Hippolyta didn’t quite close her eyes and breathe in deep, because that would be too revealing, but it was a very near thing.

“Algaia!” the Flash called. “I have a new customer for you!”

A woman—presumably Algaia—emerged from a back room, asking, “And will this one pay? I only ask, because the last one you brought did not have a cent--” She stopped, staring, and dropped the dish she was holding. It shattered, making several customers jump, but Algaia didn’t seem to notice. “Oh. Oh,” she whispered, eyes wide.  

Hippolyta smiled.

That gesture was enough for Algaia, seemingly, for she began a long, excited speech in Greek. She and her family have always worshipped the gods, even after Christianity made its way into Greece, she explained. When Princess Diana appeared and joined the Justice League, they had celebrated for two weeks straight.

“Is your daughter with you?” Algaia asked hopefully, falling back into English with a brief glance at the Flash. She looked disappointed when Hippolyta shook her head.

“I’ll bring her here another time,” the Flash promised.

Algaia rewarded him with a smile. Then she clapped her hands. “You must have whatever you wish! No charge.”

“Thank you,” Hippolyta said. “May Hera bless you and your family.”

Algaia seated them in a corner, away from the curious gazes of their fellow diners. Once Algaia had poured them cups of coffee, taken their orders, and gone back to the kitchen, Hippolyta looked at the Flash.

“You’ll love her cooking,” the Flash assured her. He fiddled with the three cups of coffee Algaia had given him, sipping first from one, then another.  

“I have no doubt,” Hippolyta said, and then cleared her throat. “Now, let us attempt some honesty with one another. Why have you truly brought me here?”

If she could have seen beneath the Flash’s mask, she was certain that she would have seen red tinge his cheeks. He shifted on his seat, one leg jittery enough to jostle the table. “I wanted to talk to you about Wondy. Uh, Princess Diana.”

Despite herself, Hippolyta’s eyebrows rose. From her scrying, she had observed Batman’s interest in her daughter (and oh, she planned to have a _discussion_ with him regarding his intentions before she returned to Themyscira), but she’d never noticed the slightest hint of infatuation from the young man sitting across from her.

“And what about my daughter did you wish to discuss?” she asked.  

The Flash took a breath, and then went motionless. He was startling in his stillness—Hippolyta had never seen him like this, even during her scrying.

“I know you must uphold your laws,” the Flash said at last. “I think it sucks for Diana, and probably sucks for you, because she’s your daughter, but I know you can’t break the law for her and end her exile. But I figured, after…after all this, you’re going to worry about her. You’re on your island, and she’s here, and what we do is dangerous. If even Superman can fall….”

He stopped, hands contorting into fists on the table. Hippolyta was about to speak when he continued.

“I just thought maybe you’d want to know that I’m going to do my best to prevent this from happening to anyone else. I’m going to look out for your daughter, for Bats, for J’onn, for _everyone_ in the Justice League. And if you want, we can send you monthly reports on how Diana’s doing. I know men can’t visit Themyscira, but I figured we could have a few of the female members of the Justice League stop in from time to time.”

This time when he stopped, he let out a little sigh, a sound of relief that he had said what needed to be said.

Hippolyta was silent for a moment, mulling over this earnest young man and his solemn words. Perhaps this sort of loyalty and kindness was what kept Diana here. “I thank you for your concern,” she said, “and especially for your offer on information regarding Diana.” While her scrying was useful, there were limits. She couldn’t use the gift every minute of every day. She had missed many battles, only to use the scrying mirror the next day and have to glean from conversation what sort of battle had transpired a few hours earlier.

The Flash grinned. “So, now that that’s said, I have a few questions I’ve wanted to ask you.”

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

The Flash leaned forward, his eyes bright. “Tell me every embarrassing story you can about Diana,” he said. “Did she have pimples as a teenager? I can never figure out if she’s one of those people who went through a horribly awkward phase as a teenager or was just always beautiful and perfect.”

Hippolyta’s coffee, halfway to her lips, was forgotten as she laughed.

 **II.**

Hippolyta was impressed by Alfred’s restraint; other than the slight furrowing of his brow, the man didn’t reveal his astonishment at seeing her upon the doorstep of Batman’s mansion less than a day after Superman’s unexpected resurrection.

“You must be Mr. Pennyworth,” she said, inclining her head slightly in greeting. “I am Queen Hippolyta.”

“Welcome to Wayne Manor, Your Majesty,” Alfred said as he opened the door wide and bowed. His voice was level.

“I hope I am not intruding,” she said.

“Not at all, Your Majesty. Your visit is an honor. Unfortunately, Master Bruce is away for the moment. He is on a two-week vacation to Barbados.”

Hippolyta smiled. Alfred was quite the accomplished liar, even to royalty. “Mister Wayne was not expecting me,” she explained. She lowered her voice to a quiet murmur. “And neither was Batman, but I have reason to believe he is available.”

Alfred’s expression still didn’t change, but there was a tinge of extra formality in his voice as he said, “I see. Please, Your Majesty, come in. I shall inform him of your arrival at once.” There was a certain stress upon the word ‘him,’ so faint that Hippolyta would have missed it, had she not been focused fully upon the man’s tone and expression.

She entered as he added, “Do you require anything while you wait? I have just finished making some tea. And I have some biscuits that need only a few minutes more in the oven.”

“No, I am fine, thank you,” she said. She smiled. “I shall amuse myself examining the foyer. Your master has quite a collection of artwork.”  

Alfred bowed once more. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” He quietly vanished.

Hippolyta did indeed study the artwork. Most of it was modern, artists and styles she had never seen before, but a few pieces looked Greek in origin. She wondered if that was her daughter’s influence.

“Master Bruce extends his apologies for making you wait,” Alfred said with another bow. He had reappeared so quietly that she hadn’t noticed his reentering the foyer. As she turned to acknowledge him, he added, “Please, come this way. He shall see you at once.”

Hippolyta followed him down a flight of stairs, watching as the lights dimmed, the air growing more oppressive. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. What sort of man spent so much time in darkness?

Despite the dismal atmosphere, Batman’s voice sounded cheerful as Hippolyta entered the cave. “We really need to stop meeting like this, Diana— people will st—” he began, and stopped mid-sentence.

He was in full costume, so she couldn’t clearly see the astonishment on his face, but his eyes had grown large as saucers in the eye-slits and his mouth hung open, speechless.

Alfred had situated himself in front and slightly to the left of Hippolyta as they’d entered the cave. She could not see his expression as he announced, “Her Royal Highness Hippolyta - Queen of the Amazons - Ruler of Themyscira - High Priestess of Hera - and Guardian of the Gates of Tartarus." He turned to her, and only then she did see the vestiges of an amused smirk vanish. Even as the faint smirk was replaced by another formal, polite smile, Hippolyta realized Alfred was enjoying his master’s shock. “Your Highness, is there any other service I can provide before I take my leave of you?”

Hippolyta couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head. “Your hospitality has been exemplary, Mr. Pennyworth. I thank you.” As Alfred departed, Hippolyta studied Batman’s expression once more. He still seemed stunned. Apparently Alfred had not disclosed the name of his visitor until just now. Hippolyta wondered why. Would Batman have refused to see her, had Alfred told him it was the queen of the Amazons and not the princess who was visiting the manor? 

“You know,” she observed dryly, making her way down the rest of the stairs, “letting your jaw drop like that rather spoils the effect you strive so hard to create. Taking a moment to compose yourself might be an excellent idea.”

A blink, and then Batman’s expression hardened. His eyes narrowed as he said, voice polite if not particularly welcoming, “Your Highness, I believe I can be excused for a moment of surprise. Your presence here implies your possession of several pieces of knowledge that could only have come from a limited number of sources -- none of whom would have willingly given you that information.”

Ah yes. Hippolyta had observed through her scrying Batman’s rampant paranoia. Now it seemed she would experience it firsthand. She had wondered, before she had come here, how to explain. Now she smiled slightly. Not a minute into the conversation, and he’d already revealed more than she’d hoped.

“Your faith in my daughter's fidelity is moving, Batman -- and fully justified. My sources of information are mystic in nature.” Batman was silent, but there was a set to his shoulders that demanded elaboration. “After Erisia's treachery, I made a point of keeping a closer eye on Diana's activities, and her interactions with you and the rest of the Justice League. My scrying inevitably revealed a number of secrets that all of you hold dear -- I hope you can accept my word that none of the secrets I have discovered will pass my lips unless I deem it necessary in order to protect Themyscira.”

There was silence, and for a few seconds Hippolyta simply listened to the quiet rustling sound of a bat shifting sleepily on its perch above them. Then Batman spoke.

“I am aware of the seriousness of such oaths to you, Your Highness. I will, however, inform the others so that they may be aware of the situation.”

Hippolyta had expected this, and inclined her head in agreement. She was a little disappointed that she would be unable to see the Flash’s reaction when he learned that she had known his identity during their meal. She was still imagining the young man’s reaction when Batman added, a deep, warning rumble in his voice, “Just how much-?”

She resisted the urge to laugh. There had been times when she had had to end the scrying quickly to avoid invading the Justice League members’ utmost privacy, but she was truly only interested in her daughter’s welfare. Learning the identities of several members of the Justice League had been an unexpected and unintended revelation.

“I am not a voyeur, Batman,” she said, unable to hide her amusement. She ventured closer to him, approaching him as one would a wild animal. She allowed him plenty of space to move, and an escape route, should he wish to disengage from the conversation.

Especially since now she drew nearer to her true purpose here. “I did observe some of your interactions with Diana both with and without battle gear during the incident with the Kasnians. She obviously thinks very highly of you.” She observed him carefully, but the mask hid any reaction.

In the end, it was his words that betrayed him, as words so often did. “Her respect means a great deal to me, Your Highness.” He paused. “Your presence during the time of Superman's memorial meant a great deal to her -- I thank you for visiting her and bringing her formal costume.”

Perhaps he did not realize how revealing his words were, or notice the slight tinge of emotion that had accompanied his quiet words. Did he not hear the depths of his own feelings for Diana?

“She is my daughter -- and the man she was mourning is a hero to the people of Themyscira. I could do no less. I will hold a feast in honor of his return to this world when I return.” A familiar grief touched her heart then, for she could see the empty chair beside her all too clearly, see the regret in her warriors’ eyes as they gazed at Diana’s empty place. “I regret that Diana will not be at my side to offer the first toast.”

“I know.” Batman’s voice was gentle, and Hippolyta had to fight to conceal her surprise. Was that empathy she heard in his voice? His dark eyes met hers, holding them with their intensity. “I know _how_ you are here, but not why, Your Highness. Is there a danger you wished to make me aware of to Diana or to Themyscira?” Concern filled his voice, and she could practically see his mind racing, pondering any possible threat.

Hippolyta shook her head. “The events of the past two weeks have driven home just how crucial your group is to the protection of all that is -- both Man's World and Themyscira. I wished to understand you more before I departed for home.” She hesitated a moment, and added, “I came to you because the others are far easier to understand — including J'onn and Shayera — I hoped that a face to face meeting with you would help me perceive with more wisdom the man behind the mask.”

It was mostly the truth. Batman had wrapped himself in a cape of secrecy and mystery that the others had not, even those not born of Earth. The fact remained that she would have approached him even if she hadn’t been curious about the Justice League, if only to understand his feelings and intentions regarding Diana.

Batman didn’t smile, but there was a hint of mirth in his voice as he asked, “And has this meeting given you any useful insights, Your Highness?”

Hippolyta answered the amusement with a smile of her own. She swept her hand out in a gesture that encompassed the whole of the cave. “Well, I'm fairly certain that you're not claustrophobic,” she said.

She was rewarded by a fleeting smirk— so the man _did_ have a sense of humor. She had begun to wonder.

She took a deep breath, and then made her voice as matter-of-fact as possible. From what she had observed, Batman preferred clinical comments rather than emotional ones. “You are naturally distrustful of others, but capable of putting aside suspicion when you deem the need for doing so. You exist in isolation, but you are willing to expend your last breath to save innocent strangers. You resent that I exiled Diana, but understand my reasons and the price I had to pay to preserve my honor as a ruler.”

Hippolyta focused her gaze then, until all she could see what the man standing before her. The cave faded from sight. She studied his mask, the revealed mouth set in a firm, uncompromising line, the way that even now he stood ready and wary as though an unexpected enemy might appear at any moment. “And if I were to choose one guardian for Diana in Man's World,” she said firmly, “it would be you— with all due respect to Kal-El. He is a great hero, but I prefer a touch of ruthlessness for my daughter's guardian, and you have that quality in abundance without letting it turn you into a monster.”

Another smirk curved Batman’s lips; this time, however, the gesture seemed self-mocking and didn’t reach his eyes. “Some would disagree with your last observation, Your Highness,” he said. “I'm not exactly considered to be the most stable person in this line of work. Even some members of the League—” He fell silent when she raised a hand.

“Yes, you make them uncomfortable at times, just as their idiosyncrasies irritate you on occasion. Nonetheless, there is no doubt that they respect you, as I do.” Hippolyta observed him once more, taking in the brief nod of acknowledgement before she continued, coming at last to her point. “However, I am still the Queen of the Amazons, and I _will_ raise objections should you choose to seriously pursue my daughter romantically –there are principles of my people that even my respect for you and my love for my daughter will not let me ignore.”

The words were thrust at Batman like a dagger, sharp and sudden, her eyes watching him for his reaction.

His expression shifted, his jaw tightening for a few seconds, before he relaxed. He didn’t smile, but there was softening to his lips that made her think he was not angry. To be honest, she did not understand his expression at all, not what little she could see through the mask. Most men would have responded with instant frustration at being warned off of Diana, or surprise, that she would intercede in her daughter’s affairs like this. What _was_ going on inside the man’s head?

Their eyes met, and she almost blinked in surprise at the emotion gleaming there. Challenge accepted, the dark gaze seemed to say, and she was not entirely surprised when Batman said in a flat voice, “In that case, I’ll have to be _very_ persuasive if that day comes.”

Hippolyta’s blood warmed. It had been so long since someone had defied her authority so bluntly. For a moment, her warrior blood sang in her to challenge Batman to a fight. Should he lose, he would have to vow to the gods not to pursue Diana. Should he win (which Hippolyta thought doubtful), she would step aside and allow Diana to choose as she wished.

She gave herself a mental shake of her head. That was nonsense, of course. Diana would never forgive her should she fight Batman with weapons and fists rather than words. Diana would never understand that her mother was trying to protect her from the final corruption of Man’s World.

Hippolyta laughed softly, a little at herself, and a little at the man who stood before her, who truly seemed to think he could sway her from her beliefs and make both Diana and Hippolyta disregard Themyscira’s most sacred laws. “Yes, you will,” she said.

“Mother, stop harassing the poor man.” Diana’s voice was amused, but firm. Hippolyta knew she would have her arms folded and eyebrows raised even as she turned and looked up at her daughter, who stood at the top of the stairs, with an expressionless Alfred hovering behind her.

Diana met her mother’s gaze and gave her a look that clearly said to let her speak her peace. Then Diana’s expression flickered and turned rueful. “Don’t be angry at Alfred – I asked him not to announce me,” she said. “Mother left me a note saying where she had gone, and I thought I should rescue you as quickly as possible.”

Hippolyta glanced at Batman, but whatever expression he had worn to provoke Diana’s protective speech was gone. In fact, Batman was actually smiling. Not a smirk, but a true smile that even showed a hint of teeth.

“I appreciate the gesture, but we’ve been getting along just fine,” he said. He turned that expression upon Hippolyta, showing a bit more teeth as he did. Now the smile reminded Hippolyta of a wolf baring his fangs. “Isn’t that right, Your Highness?”

Hippolyta inclined her head in agreement. “Most certainly, Batman,” she agreed. “It has been a most enlightening – if brief – encounter. I thank you.” An enlightening encounter, indeed. Batman had issued his challenge, and Hippolyta would be watching him very carefully from now on. She turned to Diana. “My daughter, I believe it is time for me to depart for Themyscira. If you will take me to the departure point, I would appreciate it greatly.”

Diana’s expression was unreadable as her gaze flickered between Hippolyta and Batman. “Of course, Mother. I need to discuss something briefly with Batman first.”

Hippolyta did not allow her curiosity to show on her face. How much of their conversation had Diana overheard? Would she press Batman into repeating what he had just said? She pushed the thoughts aside and nodded.

“Thank you for your hospitality, sir,” she said, meeting Batman’s gaze once more.

An unfettered smile curved his lips, so bright and unexpected that Hippolyta’s breath caught in her throat. For a moment she could almost understand why her daughter felt drawn to the man. Moments of light seemed all the sweeter in perpetual darkness. “It has been my privilege, Your Highness.”

Hippolyta and Diana brushed shoulders as they passed, and Diana shot her a look that clearly said they would be having a long conversation afterwards. Hippolyta pretended she hadn’t seen her daughter’s expression, offering a smile to Alfred.

“You must be having quite an interesting evening, Mr. Pennyworth,” she observed as he bowed and lead her upwards.

His response was dry. “It has been indeed interesting, Your Highness. However, I cannot say it has been entirely _unusual_.”

 **III.**

Hippolyta started to enter her bedchambers, and paused. Something wasn’t quite right— her room should have been empty, but she could feel someone’s presence.

Anger sharpened her voice. “Who is there?” she demanded, striding forward and surveying the room with a quick, assessing look. As queen, she had an absolute right to her privacy. None of her warriors would _dare_ enter her bedroom without permission. Only Diana had ever done so.

Hippolyta’s gaze fell upon the bed and the figure currently resting upon it. Oh, merciful Hera. Had she angered her patron goddess, to have such ill fortune fall upon her head? Emotions dizzied her even as she forced her expression into a polite look.

Hippolyta bowed low, as one would abase oneself before a goddess, and murmured through stiff lips, “This is an unexpected visit, Aphrodite. To what do I owe this honor?”

She seethed inwardly. Aphrodite had not visited Themyscira in millennia. Why was she here now? Certainly Hippolyta had not regretted a single moment of the goddess’s absence.  

Aphrodite laughed, the sound ringing sweetly in Hippolyta’s ears like bells. “No need to be so formal, Hippolyta. You are immortal, the Guardian of the Gates of Tartarus, and Hera’s High Priestess aside. You may stand before a goddess.”

Hippolyta raised her gaze and focused on the spot just below Aphrodite’s left ear. Looking too long into a goddess’s eyes tended to leave even an immortal queen dizzy. “You will find no one here willing to play your games of the heart, my lady,” she said, as politely as she could. “We Amazons have no need for Eros’s arrows. _Antiope_ certainly had no need.” She bit her lips too late; the harsh words hung in the air for the moment until Aphrodite laughed.

“Do you still hold that against me?” The goddess’s pale eyes danced. “Antiope did not seem much distressed at being in Theseus’s arms.”

“That was _not_ Antiope. That was a woman bewitched by your son’s arrows, her mind lost to lust and yearning for a man’s touch,” Hippolyta snapped. Her hands ached, her fingers longing to clench into fists. “And _you_ did not witness the war that resulted between my warriors and the Athenians because of Theseus’s abduction of my sister.”

Aphrodite tsked. “You do know how to hold a grudge, my dear. And you needn’t worry— Eros has given up the bow and arrow. Instead he’s doing….” For the first time, the goddess looked uncertain. “Some sort of matchmaking on some sort of line? Matchmaking people who have not even met, he tells me. He and Psyche are far too interested in that project to join me in any fun.”

“That is all very interesting, my lady, but I must ask why you are here.”

“I wanted to give you a word of advice,” Aphrodite said. She was still smiling, but this one no longer reached her eyes, which were cold and commanding. “You would do well not to interfere with your daughter’s life.”

Hippolyta’s heart fluttered in her chest. “My daughter’s life,” she echoed hollowly. “I assume you are referring to her relationship with Batman.” A relationship that had so far never ventured past platonic, much to Hippolyta’s relief.

Aphrodite sighed happily and clapped her hands. “Isn’t he wonderful? One of those silly souls who insists they will never love anyone. I enjoy breaking those types the most. And having him fall in love with your daughter was too good to resist!”

“Have you used Eros’s arrows yourself?” Hippolyta demanded. “Struck them both with a false love?” She felt sick at the thought. Her daughter, and Batman, turned into simpering fools for Aphrodite’s amusement? She would go to Mount Olympus herself and beseech Hera, if such a horror had happened.

Aphrodite shook her head. “Oh no, my dear. No arrows of any sort, I assure you. That ruins half the fun! No, they are falling for each other of their own free will.” She smiled, so harsh and beautiful in her perfection that Hippolyta’s eyes watered. “And you shall not interfere, unless you wish to see another Amazonomachy.”

Hippolyta bowed her head in acknowledgement of the threat. “Yes, my lady,” she said through gritted teeth. When she looked up again, the goddess was gone, leaving only the sweet scent of flowers and the sharp tang of sea air behind.

Hippolyta rushed to her scrying mirror, breathing a quick prayer to Hera, to Artemis, to any god or goddess who might listen. She waved a hand before the glass surface, quickly uttering the incantation that would show her Diana.

“Patience,” her daughter sighed. In the mirror, Diana looked frustrated, perched on a building next to Batman. She peered downward, looking at something out of the mirror’s periphery. An unfamiliar emotion flickered in her face, like wistfulness, or maybe melancholy. “Don’t you ever wish you were down there?”

Batman looked away. “I’m down there all I need to be,” he said.

“Yes, but it’s just a job to you,” Diana said. She stared hard at the man next to her. When he didn’t meet her eyes, she looked back down towards the street. “I’m talking about going down there and having some _fun_. Maybe…maybe with someone special.”

Hippolyta’s eyes narrowed at her daughter’s uncertain tone, narrowing further when Diana tucked her hair behind her ear and darted another brief, hopeful glance at Batman. Was she mistaken, or was _Diana_ doing the pursuing and Batman being pursued? Had her daughter lost all common sense? Had she forgotten Themyscira’s laws?

“No, no dating for the Batman,” Diana declared. Hippolyta recognized that tone. It was the one that meant Diana thought someone was being stupid and needed to be shown of the error of one’s ways. “It might cut into your brooding time.”

“One – dating within the team always leads to disaster,” Batman began. “Two – you’re a princess from a society of immortal warriors, I’m a rich kid with issues – lots of issues--”

Hippolyta waved a hand hastily across the mirror’s surface once more, cutting off Batman’s words. She scowled at her reflection. She could not interfere. Her daughter’s choices were her own, even without Aphrodite’s order. Still….

“Hera help us,” Hippolyta sighed, and pressed her forehead to the cool glass.  

**Author's Note:**

> An Amazonomachy, which Aphrodite threatens Hippolyta with, is a portrayal of legendary battle between Greeks and Amazons. In one Amazon myth (or at least one version), Theseus abducts Hippolyta's sister Antiope and takes her to Greece. There is a mighty battle between the Greeks and the Amazons, during which Antiope is killed. Although the myths don't claim a god or goddess was responsible for the battle, I figured Aphrodite could have played a hand in it.


End file.
